The present invention relates to means for cryogenically cooling semiconductor devices.
It is well known that the performance of some semiconductor devices can be improved by cooling them to cryogenic temperatures. Typically, such cooling can be achieved by the use of a cryogenic fluid such as liquid or gaseous Nitrogen or Helium.
Where only certain semiconductor devices in an existing electronic apparatus are to be cooled, it is desirable to selectively cool such devices with minimum modification of the electronic apparatus. Significant savings in design and fabrication costs are available if cooling of individual components can be achieved without redesigning the apparatus. For example, an existing computer might be able to be improved by the selective cooling of some, but not all, of its components.
To most efficiently utilize the cryogenic fluid it is further desirable to cool only those portions of a device that require cooling. For example, an integrated circuit chip may require cooling but its mounting pins do not.